


Offering

by 10Blue10



Series: Ex [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Why Did I Write This?, cross-species sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: One is the strong, powerful alpha dragon, lord of his domain. The other a virgin (except not really) sacrifice, offered to the Night Fury to do with as he pleased. OR – the classic ‘dragon sacrifice’ myth turned into a sex game.Continuation of the Ex series.





	Offering

“I can’t believe you two don’t have any kinks” Astrid declared, as she and her husbands were snuggling before bed. They had, for once, not made love yet. 

Hiccup pouted. “What, banging a dragon isn’t kinky enough for you?” 

“That’s not a kink, that’s a type. I mean, it’s a weird type, but still.” 

Toothless idly scratched himself with a hind leg and asked *What’s a kink?* 

“A kink is a – a turn on or a fantasy that gets you in the mood just thinking about it, like…” she smirked slowly. “Imagine, you, tied down to this very bed.” She prowled towards Hiccup, who squirmed back against Toothless’ flank. “Toothless and I doing whatever we want to you, me snogging you and him sucking you off, then swapping, making you beg for mercy, beg for _more_…” 

She was whispering in his ear, lips brushing against the lobe, and Hiccup shivered. Astrid had successfully given him a very vivid mental image…he could feel his face and other parts of his anatomy flush with heat. She nibbled his ear – he gasped -then kissed his temple and sat back with a smile, inwardly laughing at their expressions as both man and dragon stared at her with wide eyes. 

“So let’s try to figure this out, shall we?” Astrid suggested brightly, before turning to their dragon-mate. “Toothless, you go first. What is it about me and Hiccup that gets you in the mood to make love to us?” she inquired lightly. 

Toothless replied *Your scents, I suppose. You’re not so different from dragons in that way; except for being insatiable* he snorted. *See, this is what happens when you don’t have a proper mating season. You get…over eager* he claimed. 

Hiccup smirked. “Are you really complaining about that, though?” he asked, reaching over to scratch Toothless’ jaw. The dragon closed his eyes, purring. 

“Oi, don’t distract him. Okay, so our scents turn you on…anything else?” 

*It’s hard to explain. I mean, I shouldn’t really be attracted to you at all* Toothless pointed out, *but you have _hands_, and you trust me even though I’m so much bigger and stronger than you both. That trust…means a lot to me* he admitted. Then he looked at Hiccup. *Are you okay? You’ve turned pink.* 

“Ooh. Methinks somebody _does _have a kink after all” Astrid grinned at her husband, leaning in close. “What’s got you so flustered, babe? Is it just the _thought_ of this big, strong, scaly hunk o’ dragon?” she asked teasingly. 

Hiccup blushed even harder. “Well, now that you mention it…” he murmured shyly, “there is…cos I _do _trust you” he told Toothless, “I know you’d never hurt me, but you _could_, and that’s…the comparison, I mean, the difference, it’s, uh…” 

Seeing him struggle to express himself, Astrid gently suggested, “It’s exciting?” 

“Yeah, exactly” he agreed, giving her a grateful smile. “You’re so much more powerful than me, bud, and I love feeling like your equal but I also…kinda want to submit to you” Hiccup confessed, “I want you to be all…aggressive and dominant over me, like I belong to you. I uh, have this fantasy where I’m sort of…a sacrifice to you?” He cringed, scarlet, as Toothless’ pupils turned to slits. 

Astrid realised, “Oh yeah, like in those legends and old wives tales about villages offering young maidens to dragons in exchange for not having all their livestock eaten. Although I think Toothless would be eating you in a totally different sense of the word” she giggled. When Hiccup stared at her in surprise, Astrid rolled her eyes in good-natured exasperation. “Well, _I_ want in on this role play!” 

Toothless nuzzled his other half, crooning. *You _are _my equal. I don’t want to hurt or humiliate you. I don’t understand why you’d want me to* he admitted. Hiccup’s mood instantly swung from embarrassment to affection as he set about soothing his partner’s concerns. “I don’t! You wouldn’t! I know we’re equals, but this wouldn’t be for real, it would just be…like a game.” 

Astrid explained, “Role-playing and fantasies are meant to make sex more fun, Toothless. We’d have a safe word, so if things got too out of hand – or claw, I guess – he’d say it and the game would stop. And Hiccup, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this” she assured her husband. “It’s good for us to talk about these things. And a submission kink is pretty tame, all things considered.” 

Hiccup swallowed. “It’s not just that…I was thinking, it might be a good chance for Toothless…for you to…we’ve been mates for a while now and you haven’t, y’know…marked me” he pointed out, rubbing his shoulder blade. Right where, if he were a dragon, there would be the scar of a mating bite on his scales. 

Toothless’ eyes widened. *Hiccup…I can’t _bite _you!* he protested, whining at the mere thought. *Little nips are one thing but I could really hurt you if I get carried away, you’ve got soft human skin, not tough scales. What if I bit down too hard? What if I bit your _arm _off?!* the dragon demanded, hysterical. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hiccup caught Toothless’ head in his hands and gazed into his eyes. “It’s okay, bud. It’s okay. You’re not going to bite my arm off, that’s ridiculous. I – I do want you to mark me, though. I’ve been meaning to ask you to for a while, but I kinda figured you’d react…well, like this. But if you’re really not comfortable with it, we don’t have to do this” Hiccup promised. 

Toothless slumped. *I don’t understand humans* he declared. *If I mark you, and pretend to dominate you, that will make you happy? And feel good?* he checked. Both Hiccup and Astrid nodded, earnest little smiles on their faces. Toothless groaned, then craned his neck back and let out a small shriek of frustration. *Why am I cursed to never say ‘no’ to you?* he asked rhetorically. 

“It’s because you adore me and my irresistible charm” Hiccup replied seriously. Astrid sniggered. He ignored her and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Toothless shook his head. *Are _you_ sure?* he inquired, needing to know. 

Hiccup thought about it, and then nodded. “I’m certain. I want you to mark me.” 

“I’m in” Astrid insisted, reaching over to take Hiccup’s hand, placing her other over Toothless’ paw. Hiccup rested a hand on his other paw, and the three of them smiled at each other, shy but full of anticipation. *Alright. Let’s do it.* 

* * *

They didn’t start right away; some preparation was necessary first. Toothless in particular was very worried about hurting his fragile human mate or making him sick with the bite. Hiccup suggested a way for Toothless to mark him without sinking his fangs too deep into soft flesh, and he practiced that. He also let Hiccup clean his teeth, more thoroughly than usual, to be on the safe side. 

Astrid helped him figure out what he was supposed to do in this ‘role play’ thing. “You’re the Alpha now, right? So you’ve gotta pretend Hiccup isn’t an alpha too; pretend he’s part of your harem – which he technically is – and he’s submitting to you. I’ll help with anything you need fingers for, and if Hiccup says the safe word, the game stops. You remember what the safe word is, right?” 

*Cloudberry* replied Toothless. It had to be something they wouldn’t usually say, apparently. He still wasn’t sure about it; unlike when humans did this sort of thing, he could actually hurt his other half. He wouldn’t, though. Hiccup was putting so much trust in him and Toothless would never, ever betray that trust. 

* * *

Hiccup’s mouth was dry with anticipation. They were doing this; really, actually doing this. His heart began to thump faster and his breaths came quicker at the thought of how unnerving – how exciting – how _arousing _this game would be. As he wondered what Toothless would do to him, getting lost in the fantasy, Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when Astrid laid a hand on his shoulder.

The small yelp of alarm he gave startled her too. “Woah! Um. You ready?” she asked, looking concerned. “You look nervous. It’s not too late to call this off, y’know; Toothless will understand.” She squeezed his bound hands between both of hers. Astrid was dressed in armour; Hiccup was stripped down to his undershorts. It was a bit of a role reversal; _she_ would offer _him_ to the Alpha. 

Hiccup took a deep breath. “I want this. I need it” he murmured. Part of the game was that Toothless had raised his mental barriers, so they could not feel each other’s emotions. Hiccup wanted to know that all the arousal he felt during this was entirely his own; but being cut off from his other half, even willingly, made his chest feel hollow. He needed to _feel _Toothless around, inside him. 

It wasn’t something he could put into words, but Astrid understood. With one more encouraging smile, she took hold of the other end of the cloth. Then she set her face in an expressionless mask, and Hiccup bowed his head submissively as she led him to their room – or rather, into the lair of the Alpha Night Fury. 

It was pitch-black inside; before their eyes could start to adjust, a purple light illuminated the darkness, held in Toothless’ maw. *Who dares disturb me?* he demanded with a snarl, slit pupils staring at them from pools of acid green. 

Astrid bowed. “Forgive me, O great Alpha. My village has sent me to offer you this virgin sacrifice” (Hiccup fought to keep a smirk off his face; he was most definitely not a virgin), “as a mate for you to do with as you wish, in the hopes that he will satisfy you and you will leave us in peace” she explained calmly. 

Slowly, Toothless rose to his paws, spreading his wings. He looked regal, imposing, powerful. A shiver ran down Hiccup’s spine. *Show him to me* the dragon commanded. Who knew he was such a good actor? Astrid tugged on the cloth; Hiccup meekly followed her towards the alpha and sank to his knees when she pressed down on his shoulder. _Just typical of them to gang up on me.  
_

The dragon prowled towards him, nostrils flaring. Astrid stepped back as Toothless circled the ‘sacrifice’, inspecting Hiccup, sniffing him, tasting him. Hiccup’s insides writhed in longing; he wanted to kiss Toothless, he wanted to be kissed and teased and _mounted_. Hiccup forced himself to stay still as Toothless came back to stand in front of him. There was utter silence. 

*I accept your offering* the Alpha decided. *I’ll take him.* The way he said it made Hiccup whimper; Toothless _would_ take him, and he’d take Toothless, all of his mate inside even if it tore him in half, it would be worth it. *Cover his eyes* Toothless instructed, without taking his intense gaze off of Hiccup’s face. He and Astrid had planned the game out, leaving Hiccup in the dark – quite literally. 

As she tied a blindfold over his eyes, Hiccup’s skin tingled all over. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but he could feel his cock twitching. A dry muzzle pressed against his chest and pushed him to lie flat on the fur covered floor. Then Astrid pulled his arms above his head, tied the length of cloth to something, took off his prosthetic and his pants. Hiccup was naked and completely vulnerable. 

*Don’t be afraid* Toothless rumbled, standing over him. *You’re helpless, and at my mercy, but I* - a single claw traced the hollow of his throat - *would never*- down over his quick-beating heart - *hurt you. A good alpha doesn’t hurt his mate, and you are my mate now…aren’t you?* he asked, breath hot against Hiccup’s ear. The man swallowed hard. “Yes…Alpha” he whispered. 

Those claws trailed ever so lightly down over his ribs, to his stomach. Pressed a bit harder, as if to remind him how easy it would be to tear through his skin. Hiccup tensed – then forced himself to relax. Toothless would _never hurt him. _The instinctive urge of fight-or-flight, to struggle, was held back only by the knowledge of his trust in his other half. The juxtaposition was so arousing. 

Fangs closed over his neck, barely imprinting the skin. He whimpered. A warm tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat, lapping at the sweat gathering there and pressing against the pulse thundering in his ears. Hiccup could feel the blood draining rapidly from his brain down to his groin. He moaned. 

The dragon released his neck, and Hiccup let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Toothless moved his attention to his mate’s torso, licking at the humans nipples. Hiccup moaned again and squirmed. He could feel himself getting hard, and tugged at the restraint, desperate to touch or be touched. 

Meanwhile, Toothless continued his ministrations, tapping each of Hiccup’s ribs with a claw and moving down towards his cock. One little flick of his tongue against the tip and Hiccup bucked, groaning. Toothless licked up and down his shaft, over his balls, keeping one paw on his thigh to hold him still. The dragon was teasing him and it drove Hiccup crazy. “Please…” he gasped breathlessly. 

Toothless pulled his tongue away, making Hiccup whine at the absence. *Please what?* he asked levelly. *It’s okay. You can tell me. Please what?* he repeated. 

“P-please…just…” _rut me, _“more” Hiccup begged, “need it…need _you…_” 

There was a pause that felt like it lasted forever…then Toothless instructed *Lift your hips.* He obeyed immediately, though his legs were shaking as he tried to get his feet under him. Once he’d raised them high enough, the dragon’s jaws closed over him, teeth pressing lightly against his stomach and backside. 

For the first time Hiccup felt a jolt of real fear. “T-Toothless!” he gasped shakily, but just before his limbs gave out and he impaled himself, the fangs were retracted. Toothless held his weight easily, engulfing him. He could bite Hiccup in half like this, and the irrational fear of that mixed with the arousal coursing through his body. The dragon gnawed harmlessly, tonguing his mate’s hole. 

Hiccup shuddered and moaned “_Yes…”_ Toothless had serviced him before, but not like this; visceral and predatory. As if the dragon might eat him, and he’d be helpless to stop it. Yet he knew in his heart that Toothless would never hurt him. That damn, maddening tongue finally pushed inside a little bit. Hiccup grunted and tried to push his his hips forward, trying to get more of it inside. 

*Patient* Toothless warned, pulling his tongue out. Hiccup whined again, foot pawing helplessly at the dragon’s wing. “Sorry” he moaned, “I just – I _need_…” 

*I know.* Toothless went back to rimming him. Somewhere in the back of Hiccup’s mind, he wondered what Astrid was doing. He could hear panting and soft moans, but that could easily just be him. It was kind of hard to think straight with a thick tongue burrowing into his ass and his cock throbbing along with it. Then Toothless growled and it sent lightning up his spine; he came, screaming. 

Then Toothless withdrew and lowered him carefully to the ground. Hiccup felt the cloth around his wrists slacken as it was untied; then Astrid helped him sit up. She took away the strips of cloth, and Hiccup blinked rapidly in the candlelight, after the total darkness he’d just experienced. He was trembling. 

Toothless prowled around him, eyes piercing into Hiccup’s very soul. He twisted onto his front as the dragon came round behind him. Toothless sat back on his haunches; his cock was just poking out of its quivering sheath. *I can’t reach it* he explained, with a sigh. Hiccup knew that Toothless actually was flexible enough, and yet the words fell from his lips without hesitation. “I can…c-can I?” 

*Yes* Toothless rumbled. Hiccup shifted his weight onto his knees and reached out to touch his mate’s shaft, eager to return the favour. He curled his fingers around the slick fleshy protuberance and squeezed, twisting his hand over its length. The dragon let out a heady moan, almost a snarl. Encouraged, Hiccup rubbed it faster, ignoring his own erection in favour of attending to his mate.

Toothless growled in satisfaction; his cock throbbed, the muscular rings pulsing in a wave up to the tip. Hiccup imagined he could see more of it emerging from the slit. The sooner he coaxed more of it out, the sooner Toothless could mount him. He shuffled backwards on his knees and rested his weight on his hands so he could lick at the dragon’s cock. Toothless gave a small roar of pleasure. 

Hiccup felt a sudden touch on his ass and jerked, almost head-butting Toothless in the stomach. He nearly looked round but then – *Don’t* Toothless grunted. He sounded breathless, even though think-speaking didn’t work like that. *Keep…keep going* he ordered. It sounded more like a plea. Nevertheless, Hiccup obeyed, not looking back at Astrid as she touched and prepped him. 

It was hard to focus on pleasuring Toothless whilst being serviced by Astrid, but Hiccup persevered. Oh, but that felt so _good_…he moaned at the sensation, reflexively pushing his hips towards the source. Astrid pinched his butt playfully and he squeaked. Wait, no, grunted. It was totally a very manly grunt. Yes. 

Of course, that didn’t mean he was neglecting Toothless’ cock, the hot flesh of which quivered on his tongue. It tasted vaguely of smoked fish; though this might only be his imagination. Hiccup suckled the tapered tip of the rapidly extending penis, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. The dragon attached to it moaned in desire and the whole appendage pulsed with need.

*Kiss me* Toothless ordered. Hiccup left a trail of them up the dragon’s belly until he could sit up and arch his neck back to snog Toothless properly. He supported himself with his hands against Toothless’ shoulders, fingers digging into his rutting spots. The dragon’s forepaws reached out to enclose his narrow torso, claws digging into the flesh between his ribs, but never breaking skin. 

Just when his neck began to ache and air started to run out, Toothless broke the kiss. Astrid moved away – or maybe she had gone ages ago. He’d long since lost track of time, head fogged by lust. The room was so sealed against light that the sun could have risen without him knowing, and Hiccup could not care less. 

Toothless released him, and moved round behind him. Hiccup felt his heart beat faster, his breaths quickening as he realised – this was it. He was going to be mounted. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but this felt different. He dropped back to all fours and spread his knees a bit more, trying to get into the optimal position. His own erect cock leaked and throbbed. 

Being so much bigger than Hiccup made it tricky for Toothless to get his hips in the right place. At last he managed to position them both properly, half-hunched over his humans smaller form as Hiccup crouched and bore down on his cock. Both man and dragon hissed and moaned in pleasure as they joined. 

Slowly, Toothless began to thrust. After a few moments he found a good rhythm and went faster, making small satisfied huffs. *You’re mine* he growled out possessively. *You always have been and you always will be. I want you. I need you* he declared firmly. His words shook Hiccup to the core, because they were _true. _They were so true and he would gladly give his very soul to his other half. 

“I’m yours” he agreed breathlessly, not even to play the part of a submissive sacrifice, but simply because he meant it. His arms shook, trying to support his weight with Toothless’ bulk pressing down on him; the dragon’s tail snaked round and slid under his chest, fin supporting his weight with ease. He could lift his hands from the ground and still not fall. “Th-thanks” he said gratefully. 

*You’re welcome* Toothless said matter of factly. *Astrid* he called, and from somewhere in the dark cave – no, bedroom – there was a gasp. *Come here.* 

Astrid stepped forward, eyes wide, hands busy. “Yes, Alpha?” she inquired, playing along. Toothless paused his thrusts – yet his cock continued to throb, sending jolts of pleasure through Hiccup’s body – looked at her hungrily and instructed, *Join in.* She blinked, and then a wide smile spread over her face as she stripped off faster than Hiccup had ever seen, and wriggled beneath him. 

Toothless waited until his human mates had gotten sorted out, and then slowly began to thrust again, pushing Hiccup forward into Astrid, making them both cry out and moan. Hiccup trusted Toothless to support him, and slowly peeled first one hand, then the other, off the floor. He slid them under Astrid’s shoulders and hauled her up into his arms as best he could, changing the angle as well.

Astrid shuddered and cried out his name. She used her – admittedly better – upper body strength to keep their bodies pressed together, even at this angle. That was, until Toothless instructed Hiccup to *Put your hands down”; he did, and quick as blinking, Toothless whipped his tail out from under Hiccup’s chest and curled it around Astrid’s back. *Much better* he warbled, rather smugly.

At least one of them was in control. Hiccup was all but incoherent, caught between his lovers; he and Astrid snogged and ground their bodies against each other, ignoring the sweat dripping off them and the twinges in their muscles. Toothless dug his claws in and bore down harder, his cock pulsing with a fast, irregular rhythm. He was so close. With a satisfied snarl, he ducked his head and closed his fangs over the meat of Hiccup’s narrow shoulder. For just a moment, the helpless human beneath him stiffened…then Hiccup relaxed, trusting him.

Just as he began to come in earnest, the dragon bit down, retracting his teeth at the same time. Only the tips pierced through his beloved partners skin, yet still Hiccup threw back his head and screamed, in shock, pain and arousal. The sudden sharpness pushed him over the edge and he came, vision whiting out. He drove deeper into Astrid and _she_ screamed and came. Toothless roared. 

Without quite knowing how, Hiccup found himself detached from both Toothless and Astrid. He lay on the furs, breathing hard, his right shoulder stinging where blood wept from the wound. A soft tongue lapped gently at it, and he hissed. *Sorry* Toothless whimpered. *Oh, Hiccup…I’m so sorry.* 

“Don’t…don’t be” Hiccup panted. “It’s okay” he smiled, as Toothless cleaned the wound. “You were…that was…amazing. Honest. Since when are you such a good actor?” he wondered, admiring the quickly scarring circle of tooth marks in his skin. It didn’t even hurt much anymore. _Night Fury healing saliva, gotta love it._

“I gave him a script.”

“….Really?” 

“No, you dolt.” 

*She just told me to say what I really meant, but in a commanding way* explained Toothless. *I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?* he fretted, whining.

“Nah. I’m…” Hiccup yawned hugely. “M’fine…”

Astrid hummed and stretched. “Yeah, guess we’d better hit the hay. G’night.” 

“Night, babe.” 

They both closed their eyes, limbs entangled. Toothless gazed down at them and purred fondly, before folding a wing over them both. *Goodnight.*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This took way longer to write than I thought and I’m freaking sick of it now, so here. Just take it.


End file.
